


You Might Be Able to Fix His Automail but Who Says You Can Fix His Dorkiness

by momstiel



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Actually legit the dorkiest proposal ever, After Brotherhood AU, Awkward Flirting, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Bad Pick-Up Lines Overload, Bad Puns, Cutesy, Ed being a dork, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, I'm sorry about these crap tags, I'm warning you, Like Ed really went all dork, M/M, Marriage Proposal, No I mean really bad Pick-Up Lines, One Shot, Science Pick-Up Lines, Sibling Incest, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wedding Rings, Winry being a severe wingman, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momstiel/pseuds/momstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winry might be able to fix his automail, but when it comes to Ed's dorky wedding plans... well, that's a whole different story. </p><p>{ Ed x Al }</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Might Be Able to Fix His Automail but Who Says You Can Fix His Dorkiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cassiedoughgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiedoughgirl/gifts).



 

The second Winry received a letter in the mail from Ed she highly doubted that it was to check up on her and ask how she had been. In fact, the elder Elric was never one to really snap out a pen and paper just to check on updates with her. Instead, she had an itching suspicion that the male had broken his automail and this was his roundabout way of asking her to fix it.  _ I swear, Ed…  _ She thought to herself, aware that she had quite the buildup of orders and if she had to halt them just to fix Ed she wouldn’t be happy by any means. 

Effortlessly opening the letter – courtesy of her sharp nails, she prepared herself to read what Edward wrote. Blue eyes intently read over the words, not a peep coming from her closed lips as she read. She wasn’t sure to be surprised or not when Ed didn’t mention needing a repair. Knowing him, he probably was going to wait until he arrived to alert her that he messed up his leg. Typical Edward Elric. She scoffed, the only thing she got out of the message was that Ed planned on stopping back over after he drops Al off at the library. “Great. A spontaneous visit. This letter probably came in late so who knows when he’ll decide to pop in.” She mumbled under her breath. 

“You know it,” A voice said from the slightly ajar door to her workshop. “Speak of the devil and he shall arrive,” The voice all too familiar and it didn’t take Winry even a second to guess who it was. She just wasn’t sure how the other managed to come almost on cue, but he accomplished it. It wouldn’t surprise her if he was waiting outside of the door like an actual little asshole waiting for a perfect time to pop in. 

“How long have you been waiting there?” Winry demanded, picking up a wrench that was right next to the automail she was currently working on. Even if there wasn’t a particular reason why to throw it YET, she knew that most likely Ed would say something dumb. It was just in his nature to piss her off beyond belief and she knew it; her grip tightened around the wrench knowing that there was a better chance that she’d have to throw it than not. 

“Eh.” Ed pushed the door open, letting himself in. “Longer than I’d care to admit.” He responded, a shit-eating grin occupying his lips.  _ It was just like him to be such of a little brat.  _ Winry thought upon seeing his face but of course she didn’t really mean it. Okay. Maybe she did. But only a little bit.  

“Yeah, whatever.” Winry turned her back to him and tried to put all of her focus into screwing a gear in tight. “Now why did you come? You broke your automail leg, didn’t you?” She accused, temporarily glancing over her shoulder at him.

“Whaaat? No…” Ed tried to wave it off, lifting up his hand and motioning it away. 

Winry let out a groan gathering that he totally had broken his automail. “You’re such of a liar, Ed. I know from your answer that you already did.” She accused, not even looking up from her work. “And if that’s the case then you’ve got to wait because I’m not about to drop everything just so that I can help you fix automail that you’ll probably break again before the night is even over with,” 

“What, no? It would be kind of an issue if I broke my automail leg considering that I’m standing on it right now.” Ed countered with a scoff.  “But there’s something else I wanted to ask you about.” He added, his face turning a bright red. 

Winry was going to throw a wrench at him for being so much of a sarcastic ass, but when she saw the blush she stopped. It was very rare that she’d seem him all red like that. She wanted to know what he could possibly be wanting to ask her about. “Oh yeah? What is it?” She asked, lifting up a brow curiously. 

“Do you think I’m romantic?” Ed asked her rather bluntly. It was such of a strange question for him to ask, but Winry knew it was just of a dumb thing that would come out of his mouth. However, it threw her off guard nonetheless. 

“You’re asking me like I’d know?” Winry asked with a grumble. “But from what I’m guessing, no.” Ed’s face dropped slightly at the sound of that even though his eyes sparked with slight offense. “What? I don’t think those dumbass science pickup lines are romantic. Al might disagree, but that’s none of my business.” She responded. 

To be honest, even though it would be surprising to some, Winry had actually relaxed into the idea of the two Elric brothers dating another. Even though it caught her off guard – as well as their small group of friends – once it sunk it, it almost made perfect sense. Ed and Al had always been incredibly close, their brotherly bond tighter than most siblings. Now that two years had passed since they started dating, Winry had adapted to the idea completely. 

“Hey! Al always has a good reaction to my science puns,” Ed mumbled in defense. He leaned against the desk Winry was working at, waving his butt high up in the air. 

Winry rolled her eyes before looking at Ed. “That’s good for him. But I still don’t understand why you felt the need to come in and interrupt my work just for that. If you don’t leave or explain yourself in a minute then you’ll find yourself impaled straight in the forehead by my wrench,” She warned. Ed knew that she wasn’t even testing him, Winry wouldn’t even blink before lodging the tool into his head. He wasn’t about to take the risk. 

“Alright the cut point is do you think … uh… uh…” Ed’s face turned a dark red again. “Do you think he’ll like this?” He dug into his pockets for something before pulling out an engagement ring. 

Not much distracted Winry from her work. Actually… nothing  _ ever _ distracted Winry from her work. However, the second she saw the wedding ring, she stood up, dropping the wrench onto the table. She lifted up Ed’s hand closer to her eyes, examining the ring to make sure that it was authentic and Ed wasn’t a dork and purchased a fake diamond ring. The second she saw it was real a huge grin fell on her face. “That’s so adorable.” Winry decided. “I’m sure that he’ll love it,” She promised before a sudden look of realization and disappoint grew on her face. “But you better show it to him in a more romantic way then that,” 

Ed let a proud smirk grow on his lips when Winry cooed at the ring but visible sweat fell down his face when she pointed out that it better be romantic. “You don’t take me as a fool, do you?” He responded. “Of course it’s going to be more romantic.” He added as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and Winry was being a paranoid lunatic. 

Winry gave him a skeptical look but sighed. “It better be, but was that all?” She asked. “I really need to get back to my work,” She said, turning her back to him. 

“Yeah, that’s all.” Ed responded, going to turn around. He began to walk out of the workshop. Once he got behind the door he temporarily opened it one last time and stuck his head out. “Oh, wait no… Also I totally managed to break my automail,” He shut the door quickly. 

“I fucking knew it!” Winry grumbled turning around and throwing the wrench at the door. Ed heard the sound of the wrench slamming against the wood and let out a sigh of relief when he realized that this time her tool didn’t come hurling right at him. 

 

After thirty fake proposals in the mirror, about ten thrown wrenches and one automail fix later, Ed found himself looking at the clothes he laid out for himself on the bed. He picked up a stylish black and white shirt, jeans and a red jacket. “Looking good!” He said to his reflection, winking at it. 

Once he was dressed to impressed, he walked out of his room. He knew that Al was at the library studying up on some more alkahestry. All he had to do was arrive there and then take his little brother to a certain special place he picked out. It seemed almost flawless and Ed was in the mood to be one cocky bastard. Turning on his heel, he walked across the carpeted floor to the door. He turned the knob and let himself out of the bedroom. He had put the ring in his pocket and he kept making sure that the box was still in there nice and safe. After assuring it was, he continued down the stairs. 

Winry was sitting on the couch, flipping through multiple automail magazines. She had her shoes off, relaxing on her stomach. A red sharpie was in her mouth. From what Ed could see, she was using the utensil to circle different tools and gears she wanted. He walked past her, however he only made it two steps before she stopped him. “What the hell are you wearing?” She asked, looking up and down at the other’s outfit, taking the sharpie out of her mouth.

“Clothes.” Ed responded sarcastically, just oozing with sarcasm like always. 

“Not good clothing,” Winry mumbled a retort, being able to keep up with Ed’s sarcastic nature. “Please don’t tell me you’re going to propose in that shabby outfit.” 

“Shabby?” Ed grumbled. “It’s…” He stopped and did a small pose that almost mimicked one that Armstrong would do. Almost. “Stylish. I think your eyes need checked, Winry.” He replied, not finding any fault in his own style. After all, it seemed like the ideal outfit in his opinion. 

“I think you need your fashion sense checked, Ed. I mean… that would be, if you had one.” Winry commented effortlessly, looking back down at the magazine and circling a certain metal that caught her eye. 

“I do have a fashion sense!” Ed argued. “Maybe if you weren’t too busy wearing old sweatpants and a wannabee black bra then you’d see it as well,” He countered, making a pick at the outfit she wore while fixing automail. 

“You’re so goddamn lucky I don’t have a wrench on me.” Winry said, throwing the sharpie at Ed who unfortunately caught it. “But have fun with wearing that. Al will probably be judging you,” She warned, knowing very well that if Ed was her boyfriend there was no way she’d be letting him go out the way he was.

“I highly doubt that,” Ed responded, not even considering the idea that Al would ever judge his fashion sense. After all, the other probably loved it and found it just as stylish as him!  _ Elric brother fashion sense!!!  _ With that, he opened the door to be greeted by a ray of sunshine. It was a bright day almost beautiful – if wasn’t for the fact that it was actually kind of burning his flesh off. But it wasn’t the little things that mattered. It was the proposal that mattered. And the hot sex that was most likely going to follow the proposal. But he kept that under wraps. 

It took Ed longer than he’d care to admit to reach the library. He had gotten distracted by a sale for some rocky candy on the side and he stopped to purchase some. Part of him felt like Ling now, getting sidetracked just because of food. You couldn’t really blame him though, could you? Rock candy wasn’t only delicious but it was a work of science that was basically made out of a supersaturated solution of sugar and water. Taking the stick out of his mouth, he popped it into a trash can right outside of the library. 

Ed opened the door and a little bell above it rang. A few librarians looked up but then back down at the counter. He just walked past the row of the librarians and past an isle of books. Ducking behind one it wasn’t long until he fell upon a part of the library that was sectioned off for tables. It didn’t take a second for Ed to realize that behind the stack of books on the first table was his lover. He walked on over to the pile, a huge grin on his lips. He saw the top bit of golden hair sticking out from behind the top book. Leaning against the table he removed the first book and grinned. “Hey, sexy whatc- wait oh god.” He stopped when an unfamiliar pair of blue eyes met with his. “Oh god ma’am I’m so sorry I god oh this is awkward-.” 

Sure enough, behind the stack of books was an elderly lady reading up on a cookbook. She looked at him with wide eyes before lifting up a purse that was next to her and whacking him across the face. “Manners!” The woman said in a hushed whisper, clearly disgusted by the fact such of a younger man called her sexy. 

“Brother? What are you doing?” A voice asked from behind Ed who was mumbling and rubbing his now sore forehead. Instantly his cheeks turned pink when he realized that Al had heard and seen everything that just happened.  _ Why does this always happen to me?  _

“What? Me? Huh…. Nothing… Just you know, coming to pick you up,” Ed responded, trying to nudge it off. He grabbed his brother’s sleeve and began to pull him out of the library. Al quickly placed the book in his hand down back on the shelf, allowing himself to be dragged out by his lover. 

Alphonse let out a small giggle, knowing that Ed most likely was embarrassed by the situation before so he didn’t bring it up. He looked down at his brother’s outfit, seeing how it didn’t match at all. A smile just fell on his lips, knowing that even if it wasn’t ideally stylish, it was totally Ed. Since he loved everything about Ed, it made him happy to see that the other had attempted to dress him for him. “Where are you taking us?” He asked when the other began to guide them both down an alleyway. 

Ed finally let go of the other’s sleeve and glanced back at him. “Somewhere special,” He responded, knowing that they were going somewhere a bit different. However, he was very proud of the proposal idea that he found very cunning. Al lifted a brow but didn’t question the other, blindly following him down the alleyway to this rail and backside of the library. Alphonse peered down the rail, seeing that it was built across a small little river. By the time that he had looked up, he blinked seeing his brother leaning against the building, all red. 

Edward situated himself under a sign that was hung on the building ready, ‘ _ Warning – no dumping allowed. Violators will be prosecuted’ _ . His face got even redder and he could fill a lump in his throat rising. This was going to be the making or breaking question of their relationship. “Hey… uh… Al… You’re the one for me… since… well… my selectively permeable membrane let you through… A-And I know… the attraction I feel for you is more than just our universal gravitation…” He took a moment to scan over Alphonse’s face, hoping to see his emotion and reaction to any of this. 

Al had listened to Ed, a smile on his face. The other’s cheesy pick-up lines were dorky but he found them cute. A bit of blush rose to his own cheeks as he heard them, wondering where his older brother was going with all of this. He gave the other a kind smile to indicate him to go on. 

“A-and uh… you must be the speed of life because time stops when I look at you…” Ed continued, awkwardly rubbing his palms together. “And uh… I can’t perform alchemy on you because you have nothing equivalent because you’re one of a kind… So uh… Al… would you uh… make me the happiest military dog in the world… and uh…” He awkwardly got on one knee. “and marry me?” Ed asked, digging the ring box out of his pockets and presenting it to the other. Next, he motioned to the sign behind him. “You kind of have to say yes… because no dumping.” He teased lightly, letting out a chuckle. 

Al’s face turned just as red as Ed’s when he saw the other get on one knee, offering him a ring. He walked over to his brother, smiling softly. Bashfully he nodded, accepting the proposal. “Of course, brother…” He replied before glancing up at the sign but then back at Ed with a laugh. “You’re such of a dork. It’s cute.” 

Ed sent him a grin, very happy when Al agreed. He stood up and slid the ring onto his brother’s finger, glad that it fit. It would have been really awkward if he wasn’t able to manage to get it on the other. However, for once life wasn’t cruel and it worked out perfectly. 

“Oh… and hey Al… for uh… the after proposal… can we go home and mess around with the alphabet so we get ‘AL’, ‘ED’ and a ‘BJ’?” He asked the other, blush on his face. 

Al turned pink hearing Ed’s pathetic but cute way of asking him to bed. “Mhmm.” He agreed, putting his hand into his brother’s, guiding them both back to their house. “Alright, brother.” 

* * *

**The Aftermath**

 

“-And then he got on one knee and asked me to marry him,” Al said, still bashfully but very happy about the proposal. He looked up at Winry who was sitting across from him. She looked like she exhausted from all the science puns.

“Looks like you’ll officially be marrying a dork.” Winry responded, placing the milk she was drinking down on the kitchen table. They were both sitting at the table in the kitchen, the day after the proposal. The Rockbell had noticed the ring on Al’s finger and asked him how it went even though she knew Ed’s plans. 

“I guess so. But I don’t mind,” Al responded with a content smile, looking down at the ring. “I guess no matter how many times you cause him brain damage with that wrench, he’s a dork,” He teased softly. 

Winry let out a ‘hmph’ and nodded. “Oh yeah. Same goes for fixing. No matter how many times that I can fix his automail – and trust me, I fix it a lot considering that he’s so reckless – I still can’t find a way to make him less dorky.” 

“I’m glad because that’s who brother is,” Al responded, still looking at the ring he was growing to adore even more with every passing minute. “But I wouldn’t trade my science loving dork for anything in the whole wild world. Never ever.” 

“’Cause he’s my dork. And also because I think he’d have a temper tantrum if I left him.” Al joked. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the dork who got me addicted to this pairing.


End file.
